You Like It
by KiwiDayDreams
Summary: The Lone Wanderer decides it's time that Gob got a little loving in his life. F!LW/Gob. Sweetness and mature ghoul scenes. A fill for a Fallout 3 kink meme request.


"Hello...?"

Finding the door unlocked, Gob nudged it open just enough to peek in the opening. He didn't dare stick his head in. The kid packed guns damn near bigger than she should have been able to carry; he wasn't about to unintentionally spook her. Granted, she had requested that he come by in the first place. A small box of stimpaks and a bottle of wine that she had requested were nestled under his arm. Why in the wastes she didn't just come pick them up at the bar he didn't know.

None of it made much sense. He had been standing right there. They had exchanged a word or two and then she had spoken with Nova briefly before leaving. He hadn't heard what they were talking about, speaking in whispers, not that he had been trying to hear. But when Nova sauntered over to the bar with an all-knowing, secretive smile on her lips, he began to feel anxious. Her words spoke nothing of what he might have expected given her expression; just a vague message: the vault dweller wanted a couple things delivered to her home.

No more was said, and all Gob could do was fulfill the request, confused but perfectly willing. He owed the kid a lot and was perfectly happy to repay her numerous kindnesses without question. So here he was at her door, the ghoulish little messenger boy.

"Come on in! I'll be right out!" he heard her voice and he relaxed a bit. At least she was home. He didn't fancy the idea of wandering unbidden into the house. If someone saw him they might think he was breaking in. When a ghoul was involved misunderstandings tended to be rampant. He wasn't the best at talking his way out of them, either.

Cautiously, he nudged the door open further, bit by bit. When he was sure it was safe, he came inside. It felt kind of peculiar being in someone else's home. He didn't get invited anywhere after all. All he was really familiar with was the saloon, and to a lesser extent, the supply house. His eyes darted about in search of her.

"Just put them on that table by the corner!" she spoke again, somewhere to his right. Diligently, he moved forward to do as told and tried not to get too distracted taking in the sights. Not just a house, but _**her**_ house. He wanted to memorize everything. Perhaps he could learn something new about her by how she lived, but there was just so much to look at. The place was positively cluttered with weapons, electronics, and things...he wasn't even sure what they were. He shuffled past a couple of boxes full of metal bits and set the paks and wine on the table.

"Okay. You're set. I'm going-" As he turned, he caught sight of something that made him start. His feet jumbled up in the mess and he nearly fell on his face, but somehow managed to stay upright. "Wh...?"

She was standing in the doorway, it closed behind her. The interesting part was what she was wearing.

"Do you like it...?" she asked coyly, brushing the silk with her fingertips at her hips.

"Whu...?" was all Gob could manage. Did they still make things like that out here in the wastes? With satin and silk and lacy little bits in all the soft places...? In the wastes these kind of things were just not practical. It was all leather, armor, jumpsuits and, well...clothes folks wore if they planned to survive. He had come across some magazines once and found that he actually quite liked the look of lingerie, but he never suspected he would see it in person...much less on her. Somewhere in the back of his mind, in the part that was still functioning, Gob screamed thanks, followed quickly by a string of expletives. Never mind that it was a dream come true, but what the hell was he supposed to do about it?

"You like it," she grinned, affirming the fact he already knew. She was moving towards him now, and all he could do was stand there like a dumbstruck idiot. Gob felt the blood rush out of his head and was afraid to move for fear of falling down, and not because of the clutter.

And now her hand was on his chest and she was so impossibly close he could smell her. Potent, unbelievably sweet smells that made him dizzy. He was almost thankful for her hand gripping his shirt now or else he may have toppled. She made his legs work of their own accord, pulling him along as she stepped backwards. Her eyes were locked on his, keeping his focus and silently promising something completely naughty.

Not once had a woman ever looked at him like that. Not like this. He was grateful for a smile or a kind word now and then, but the things her pouting soft lips hinted at he had only dreamed of. She was pushing him onto the mattress in the living room. He sat down awkwardly, catching his weight on his arms. Her smile became warm and her fingertips brushed the tattered flesh of his cheek.

"Why?" Gob found his vocal cords again. Her brows quirked at the question and he bit his tongue when she took his hand and began placing tender kisses on his fingers.

"Why not?" she murmured, not breaking her gaze.

"...Unh...," he whimpered. "Because..." Surely, she knew why. They had talked about this before. She knew ghouls barely got treated like human beings, much less...this. Had all the years in the Vault made her insane to the ways of the world outside?

God, he really hoped so.

"Because... I want to...," she replied and without so much as a blink, she straddled his lap and snuggled into him where he sat. "Don't worry about it, Gob... Just enjoy yourself for once..."

He let out a deep breath but barely had a chance to take another before her lips were on his. She kissed him, completely undeterred and unconcerned; kissed him like he was a lover she hadn't seen in ages. His jaw was slack for half of it in utter shock, but when she grasped his wrists and planted his hands on her bare hips, he returned to reality in a snap.

He was suddenly very aware of how tight his pants had gotten in the last few minutes and grunted as she pressed against him. His hands gripped her hips, fingertips pressing in small circles against her flesh. She was so smooth and so soft and so damned warm. She felt wonderful and in a split second he was lost in everything she was.

And she was more than happy to envelop him in it. Her kisses coaxed his lips to move against her own and eventually, she pulled his tongue into play. He reveled in the taste of her mouth and the feeling of her tongue against his. He tried to absorb everything that was going on, wanting to enjoy every minute just in case she realized how wrong this was. At the very least he would have something tucked away in his memories for later and would probably convince himself it had been the best dream he'd had in years.

Her fingers grasped at his shirt and he felt a little sad when his hands were pulled from her hips so she could pull it over his head. He didn't even think twice about being bare to her then, only wanting to get his hands back on her flesh. His eager hands dared to slide under the silken fabric up over the curve of her waist and back.

She giggled a little when he brushed her sides and tickled her. He lifted his head to look at her and she just grinned at him. He couldn't help but crookedly smile back. It was terribly infectious.

"Oh, there it is... The elusive Gob smile... A rare find in these parts. I need to document this! Let me get my Pip Boy," she teased, feigning an attempt to leap from his lap.

He grabbed her firmly about the waist and she laughed as he pulled her back to him.

"You're insane, kid," he said, shaking his head with an equally rare chuckle.

"You like it," she echoed from before and grinned, wrestling with his arms to loosen their grip before she shoved him back to lay on the bed. Now Gob laughed, really and truly laughed. After a moment, he brought his hands to his face and calmed the laughs with a deep breath.

"I can't believe this..." 

"Then don't," she said, matter-of-factly. Her hand crawled up his leg and brushed over the crotch of his pants to make a point. He jumped a little, startled, and looked at where she was poised over him. She had undone his pants and was slowly tugging the garment down his legs, shimmying her shoulders and hips as she crawled backward.

"Uh..." He had lost his words again, head flopping back against the mattress. The giggles were entirely gone as he felt heat rush through his entire body. She crawled slowly back over him and looked in his eyes when their faces met. Her lips were slightly parted, cheeks flushed with the heat between them. She leaned in and he anticipated another kiss, but she leaned to the side and began placing soft, wet kisses there. His eyes closed and he gasped with the feeling. But that wasn't the half of it. Her hand found its way down to his now exposed hard member and began to caress it.

"Ah...ah," his breath hitched.

"You okay...?" she asked quietly from down by his shoulder.

"Careful...," he said. "I... not in awhile...so..."

"Mmm," she murmured an acknowledgment and kept her motions careful. She listened to his breath and whenever he became tense and almost ready to let it go, she backed off. It was wonderfully agonizing for him, and he distracted himself the best he could by exploring her lithe body. There was no reason to be shy now so his hands went wherever they pleased, on her thighs, over her rear, and up to gently brush and squeeze her tender breasts.

She whimpered as he touched her and he felt feverish with the sound. He wanted to listen to her forever, moaning and sighing just for him.

But there was one more place he had yet to go...

She gasped a little as he sat up, a hand at her back to steady her as she slid into his lap, careful not to push anything the wrong way. He claimed her mouth with a burning hunger and let his fingers slid down her inner thigh. They hesitated briefly as he felt the heat of her sex, just lightly brushing inward. No underwear. The day just kept getting better.

"Gob...," she murmured. She wasn't sure, but as his lips crushed against hers, she was almost certain he was grinning...quite wickedly, in fact.

Gob's fingers brushed in and over her folds, playing in the wetness that pooled there. It had been so long, but as soon as he found the swollen nub he knew exactly what he was doing. He felt a thrill when her pitiful little noises suddenly became much louder and stronger. She broke from his mouth and tilted her head to the side so he pressed his face to her neck, taking in her scent. He could smell even more of her now; such a wonderful, sensuous scent. She felt him make a low, rumbling 'mmmm' noise deep in his throat that vibrated through his body against her.

Just when she felt she couldn't take anymore, she hastily grabbed for his hand and pulled it away. He had little time to argue before she pushed him over again and crawled over him. She was all lust and panting, just like he was, and he loved it. He loved how she hovered over him, loved how she brushed against his skin and how she felt when she finally wrapped around him.

She moved back and forth and he made no attempt to slow her then. He felt delirious and didn't care if he ever came out of it. His head could keep right on spinning as long as she was there with him. His fingers twined up in her hair and tugged a little when she kissed him.

He had about reached his end, his hands grasping her with bruising intensity, she tightened around him and moaned his name, knocking out all chance of ever turning back.

She collapsed on him, thighs squeezing tight to his hips as she felt him pulse inside with release.

"Oh...," she panted against his shoulder. "Oh...God..."

"No, Gob...," he corrected. She lifted her head to look at him, hair a complete mess with all his tousling, half of it in her eyes. He lay there, swallowed, and tried to regain his own breath. But he still managed a weak smirk.

"Smartass," she groaned and rolled off him and to his side.

"You like it," he replied simply. She snorted a little in her throat and snuggled up to his side. Using the last of his strength he rolled to face her and pulled her into his arms.

"Yeah... I do," she said softly, looking in his eyes. "I love it...in fact..."

Gob's brow raised a little over his tired eyes.

"You," she corrected, and brushed his cheek with the back of her hand. Gob cleared his throat and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Enough insanity out of you today, kid... A guy can only take so much in one day."

She chuckled. "Alright... Forget I said anything. I'll just tell you tomorrow. It'll be a surprise."

"I'll never expect it," he murmured, resting his forehead to hers as he started to drift.

"You never do."

~FIN~


End file.
